Artifact
Artifacts are unique runes that have special powers unique only to those runes. You will only find one of each in any given game. Break "Increase greatly the power of your spell by sacrificing some of your own health. This artifact will negate any effect given to the spell except by artifacts." This spell doubles the damage but with two major draw backs. The first is that you can only cast it on the square right in front of you and the second is that it will deal 25% of the damage delt back to you. Click-click "???" ??? Channel "Gather your unused flux to increase the power of your spell." Almost identical to over this artifact adds 2 points of regeneration for two turns every time you use it with no upper-limit. You can abuse this using other regeneration spells. This can be a useful spell for making offensive spells have a healing component or making healing spells extra effective. Cure "This ancient artifact will make you regenerate every time you cast it, for a short time." Almost identical to over this artifact adds 2 points of regeneration for two turns every time you use it with no upper-limit. You can abuse this using other regeneration spells. This can be a useful spell for making offensive spells have a healing component or making healing spells extra effective. Devour "Destroy a block and drain its life force. This artifact will negate any effect given to the spell except by artifacts." Devour is a fairly useful artifact that can absorb any block on the field and convert it's hp to healing you. A lot of the blocks cast by enemies tend to be a fair bit stronger than what you are usually able to find and so it can be quite advantageous to have this artifact up your sleave to deal with them. Even better if you use this the block will not counter you in any way. Also useful for when you overflux and get trapped inside a prison of blocks. Greed "Increase the power of any spell by reaching beyond your capability, spending more flux than it normall would." Greed multiplies the damage by an extra 100% however it also doubles the flux cost of the spell. When working out whether to use Greed or not have a look at the flux also to bare in mind is that you have to have some damage to be doubled in the first place. Greed doesn't offer any damage by itself and if the spell doesn't do much damage before adding it won't do much more after. Hoard "This ancient artifact resonates with other runes, your spell will become stronger by each rune that composes it." Hoard will add on more power to the spell depending on how many runes are in the spell. It counts every rune (including itself) in the spell and adds 2 power for each one. However hoard is a bit special in the calculations and won't display the damage until you hit something with the spell. It also does different damage with % modifers on other runes depending on where it is placed in the spell. More research needed. Over "This ancient artifact will make you stronger and your spells more powerful every time you cast it, but for a short time." This artifact adds 2 power status every time you use it in a spell. However unlike using a normal rune with Power this one has no cap but it only lasts for 2 turns. Can stack really high if used with a low flux spell. This artifact is also game breakingly open for abuse when used with another power spell you can transfer the power over. With the flux reducing artifacts you can also continue to increase power indefinitely into black hole smashing numbers. Remedy "Whenever you cast this spell, a healing cloud will engulf you." This spell will create a healing cloud underneath you which will heal you for 50% of the spells power. Is good with artifacts that damage you like Break and Quake. However bare in mind that if you have to retreat off the cloud the cloud will heal any enemies that walk through it. Snipe "This ancient artifact will make your spell stronger depending on how far away you are from your target" It does more damage depending on how far away you are however it caps at 100% damage